joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcane Scroll of the Ancients
The Arcane Scroll of the Ancient has a list of rules that the Ancient Leaders must strictly adhere to. It also is written the prophecies that will happen to the Ancients (particularly the Ancient Kings) in Ancient Dimension. This prophecy also tells the information about the Ancient Dimension & its relics. Laws of the Chosen #The Ancient Kings must reign their kingdom with supreme justice and virtue. #The Ancient Kings must remain loyal to their wives until they pass away. #The Ancient Kings must vanquish immoral beings that reside in their kingdoms. #The Ancient Kings must promote peace and justice in their kingdoms. tbc Prophecies #The Ancient Leaders are the Chosen Ones in the AD. #There are sacred female Ancients who will reunite with their chosen Ancient Leader. #There are no Ancient witches in AD. #The Amulet of Lumen, an Ancient Relic, will choose a well-off baby girl to be its wielder. #There will be a brawny Mobian that hated the Ancient Leaders. He may be the reincarnation of Naez the Oppresor, an evil being that passed away in a war centuries ago. Backstories #The Great Ancient War #Naez's Revolution #Halfling-Ancient War Ancient Codex 'Josh the Hedgehog' : "He is the mighty Ventilus King. He can move at the speed of light. It is known that his partner (wife) is the beautiful, mysterious, psychic queen Yuki the Hedgecat." 'Thomas the Echidna' : "He is the mighty Seaborgia King. He can crush enemies with immense strength. It is known that his partner (wife) is the beautiful, gentle, siren-like queen Sara the Echidna." 'Ancientcalibur' : "This majestic sword is the signature weapon of the Ancients. It is imbued with pure Ancient Energy. It is known that it can haunt a non-Ancient being who uses this sword. Only the Ancients have the power and the right to use it for good purposes." 'Ultra Emeralds' : ''"The Ancients' Relics. They have huge amounts of energy inside. It is said that any non-Ancient would harness the Ultra Emeralds' power will become like a Berserker, a Norse warrior who fought in a wild frenzy. The statement means that only Ancients can harness its power."'' 'Infinity Emeralds' : "The Ancients' Ultimate Relics. They have immense energy inside them. It is said that if an Ancient Leader would use its power for good will turn into an unbeatable deity. Those who will use the Infinity Emeralds for evil will surely meet inevitable judgment." Celestial Relic : "One of the Ancient Relics in Ancient Dimension. It is located in a secret place called Celestial Haven. It contains omnicosmic energy. It can grant massive powers to those who can harness it for good." Amulet of Lumen : "It is believed that a wizardress transferred her soul into a hexagonal gem after her death. The soul chooses the bearer of a very young visage (meaning an infant) and provides it powers, believing that when its bearer grows up, he/she will be a legendary hero or heroine." Central Treasures of the Continents : "These Ancient Relics are the central power of the continents." Cryolus : "The Ice Continent of Ancient Dimension. After Psireff's destruction and the separation of the supercontinent, this continent became a place of ruins. However, it has been revitalized after the Ice Ancestor Cryo's awakening after a millennium's slumber." : TBC Royal Couples #Josh & Yuki #Thomas & Sara #Jetris & ??? #Louie & ??? #Noah & Kitana #Jameskie & ??? Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:Prophecies Category:Laws